Starglass
by SPG inc
Summary: If you can use it to travel back to an important point in your life, why shouldn't Monica go back and save her father?
1. Goodbye

_**Right, another Dark Chronicle fic from the SPG Corporation. This fic is dedicated to Eucharion who asked a very valid question that inspired the creation of this fic. I hope this story will satisfy their curiosity. (I don't own Dark Chronicle)**_

**Starglass**

****

'_Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them?'_

**Gandalf: The Lord of the rings- The Fellowship of the Ring**

Monica stared out the bridge window. Even though Galen Agaris had ordered everyone to fasten their restraint belts as Paznos crossed the Chrono Union, two people didn't even bother talking a seat. Elaine and Monica stayed in front of the observation window, looking down at the boy who meant so much to them. Both concentrated on the distant figure of Max, wanting to imprint the image of the wonderful, courageous, generous young boy in their minds. The boy who had such a large place in both of their hearts, and yet could never be with them ever again. All too soon, Paznos jolted viciously, and the entire crew experienced the curious and painful sensation of having every individual atom in their bodies squeezed. Suddenly, it was over. There was Kasarov Stonehenge. But there was no majestic structure, just stone ruins. There was no rail road outside, just grey and infertile earth. And worst of all, there was no Max. No Max. Both Elaine and Monica got to their feet, having fallen during the crossover, and looked outside again, as if expecting to see him again. But there was nothing.

After a few moments Elaine turned around and left the bridge, saying nothing and looking at no one, not even regarding her mentor, Lord Agaris as she left. Monica stayed where she was, looking out of the window. She felt empty and cold. Subconsciously putting her hands in her pockets for some sort of warmth, she felt something that felt like plastic. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a photo. A photo of Veniccio beach. Both Max and Monica were in the picture, sitting in the sand, huge grins planted firmly on their faces and both soaking wet. She remembered that day. They had arrived at the beach so they could go into the future and use the Ixion travel to Emperor Griffin's time. However, the Luna Labs had already sent a message through the time gate saying they were having problems with the Ixion's engines so Max and Monica could have an hour to themselves. They spent some time looking at what few shops there were and saying hi to Donny and Pau. For the rest of the time they'd sat on the beach and talked, something they'd had little time to do since they met. Somehow they ended up walking along the water's edge, which in turn progressed to Max and Monica having a water fight, each striving to make the other as soaking wet as possible. Thinking about it, it was an ironic moment in their adventure. They had been travelling and fighting, shouldering the hopes of thousands of people, yet that moment on the beach truly underlined the fact that they were just children, young and carefree, who had fun pretending to attack each other with water. Normally Monica wouldn't have acted like that, burdened by the thought of their inevitable battle with Emperor Griffin, and wanting to maintain her dignity. But when she was with Max she felt so happy and easygoing, as though travelling with him was a holiday. She had even mentioned to him that it was one of the best times of her life (being a princess left little time for her to just hang out with the few friends she had). That was when Pau had snapped the picture with Max's camera.

Monica had been so intent on watching Max from Paznos, she had completely forgotten that Max had given her that photo as a goodbye present. She had seen something in his eyes that made her know how much it hurt him to lose that picture of them together. She had tried to make him keep it, as a memory of her, but he'd insisted, saying he wanted her to have it as a present from him. So she'd kept it as he'd asked. As she looked down at the photo she smiled, ignoring the tears that dripped onto the picture.

**_Yes, it's a sad story, please review and wait patiently for chapter 2._**


	2. Friendly advice

_Chapter 2, has anyone burst into tears yet? I hope so (he he)._

**Starglass**

Monica was standing outside her father's room in the Raybrant Palace. She was shaking slightly, partly because of the memories of what happened here on that night, but mostly because of anticipation of what she planned to do.

"_Should I really be doing this?" _thought the young princess._ "Perhaps __Lin was right. No. I've come too far to change my mind. Besides, how could she be right? Father was a noble man and a great King. Nothing but good could possibly come from this."_

Two days ago

It had been three months since the war had ended and Monica had returned to her time. The people of her time were working tirelessly to rebuild the damage caused by the influence of the Dark Element. Lord Agaris and Elaine were now more or less considered to be in charge. However, this was only temporary, as Lord Agaris' authority was only over Mount Gundor, and Elaine was a Priestess of Kasarov Stonehenge. When she grew older, it was Monica who was expected to be crowned Queen of the land. Except Monica didn't think she had what it took to be Queen. Every day she could not stop thinking about how much she had lost. Her family, her home, her people (save a pathetic number of refugees), Max…

She had tried to take her mind off her worries by training as hard as she could; both with swords and magics, and learning about politics for when she took her place on the throne. However, she had grown depressed and even reclusive, not only making bad progress with her studies but if anything, getting worse. Tonight, however, she hoped she might find an escape from her misery.

Monica had been travelling on foot for five days, on a pilgrimage to the Starlight Temple to seek advice from her old friend Lin, better known as the great sage Madam Crest. Monica had doubts about whether Lin could save her from this dark period in her life, but she took comfort from knowing that Lin would do anything she could to help.

As Monica entered the temple, a Moon Person acolyte greeted her in a hushed, feminine voice.

"Welcome Princess Monica of Raybrandt. The Great Sage Crest is expecting you."

The four foot tall hooded creature led Monica to the top of the temple, where Lin waited, meditating in front of the Moon Crystal. She was hunchbacked to the point where she was as tall as the Moon People, and her skin had a greyish, green colour to it. She had a squashed nose and her pigtails stood on end. Despite this bizarre appearance, Monica was glad to see her.

"I'm glad to see you, Monica" Lin said warmly. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Only three months." Monica replied, giving a weak smile. "When our adventure ended…"

Monica stopped. The pain that had lifted slightly when she'd seen her old friend returned when she remembered her 'adventure', and the person she shared it with. Lin noticed the change instantly.

"I think I know why you've come." She said solemnly.

"…Lin," Monica began. "My… my life. Everything I love has been taken away from me. I need your help. I feel so empty…" Monica choked back a sob.

"You have had a hard time, Monica." Lin said, moving forward slightly. "No person should have to go through what you've experienced. I wish I could do something to help you, but all I can say is in time your pain will pass, and in the meantime, try to remember that you still have a life to lead, and a future ahead of you."

After a moment's pause, Monica looked Lin in the eyes and said sarcastically "Well that advice was worth five days travel. Basically you're saying in time I won't care about what's happened and I can just live on as though nothing has happened. Good idea, but I'm not sure how it will work in practice."

Monica immediately regretted her spitefulness and hung her head in shame. Lin took a moment to absorb the insult from her old friend before speaking.

"I sorry that my advice doesn't seem very practical Monica, but I am only trying to help."

"I'm sorry Lin." Monica said, a tear trailing down her face. "I just feel so terrible. I've lost everyone who meant anything to me; I don't see how I could ever feel happy again. I feel as though, I've no reason to live anymore."

Lin laid a hand on Monica's shoulder, and said in a softer tone "Don't give in to such thoughts Monica. You're a strong young woman, and the princess of the Raybrandt kingdom. You have a responsibility to look after your people, as well as to believe in yourself. If you don't, then everything you've ever done has been for nothing. I know how you feel; alone and friendless, like you're the only real person in the world. But remember, I'm here for you, and so is Lord Agaris and Lady Elaine, and we all care for you and will do anything to help you."

Monica considered what Lin had said, partially comforted by her words, but not enough. Eventually she looked at Lin again and, trying to control her emotions, said "How can you say you know how I feel? When have you felt like this?"

Lin smiled sadly and said "Why, the day we first met, don't you remember?"

Monica then realised what she was talking about. A lighthouse that used to stand on the edge of a cliff before it was eroded away, a flying warship spitting flame and death ,a man sacrificing him self to save a sacred relic.

"I'm sorry Lin." Monica said, once again ashamed. "I never tho…"

"Please, don't worry about it." Lin interrupted. "I know what it's like to be distressed. The last thing that's on your mind is other people's problems."

"I should have been more thoughtful. I'm becoming something I don't want to become, because of all the people I've lost. How am I supposed to cope?"

"It is difficult, I'll confess. I felt lost after Crest died. But with a strong will, you'll pull through. I did, and if I can then you certainly can." Lin chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't have had to have coped if I'd been more efficient all those years ago. When we got a second chance to help at the lighthouse, I should have…"

Monica suddenly stopped talking. She stared at the ground. Lin sighed and tried to make eye contact with the distressed young princess. But as she learned closer, she saw Monica's face had no tears, no sad face or dead eyes. Her eyes were wide and bright, and her face showed an expression of shock with her mouth partially open. Before Lin could ask what was wrong, Monica's head jerked upwards, surprising Lin.

"Lin…" Monica gasped in what seemed to be a breathless voice. "Give me a Starglass. Like the one we used a hundred years ago. Let the Moon People sell one to me."

Lin was stunned by the suggestion. For a moment she didn't know what to say. Finally she said "Why? What for?"

"My father." Was Monica's reply, more to herself than Lin. "I'll go back, and I'll save him."

Lin gaped like a Priscleen.

"Monica." Lin struggled to decide how to say this. "I can't let you have a Starglass. It's too dangerous."

Monica's eyes stayed wide open but the rest of her face became a violent frown.

"What do you mean? I know how to look after myself. Look at this." Monica whipped out her sword. Blood stains streaked across the blade. Apparently she met some unfriendly creatures on her way but hadn't bothered to clean her weapon.

"I know how to fight. I survived the attack on my kingdom and I can survive it again."

"Monica," Lin pause, unsure whether she should complete her sentence. "It shouldn't be done. I can't let you have a Starglass."

"Why?" came the slow yet strangely calm reply through gritted teeth.

"It's… unnatural. It shouldn't be done."

Monica snapped.

"What do you mean it shouldn't be done?" she shouted. "My father was a great person. The people need him," her voice then faulted, but she managed to whisper "I need him."

"Monica..." Lin struggled to find the right words. "Things are best left as they are."

"So you're saying that it's best my father's dead?" Monica half shouted, half cried.

"Yes." Lin said

Monica looked like she'd been slapped. For a long moment they were both silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually, Lin said "I know it sounds harsh, but s..." but she was cut off by Monica.

"How...can...you...say that?" she demanded in a voice shaking with rage.

"Monica, going back in time to change things that have already happened is a dangerous thing. You could make things far worse."

Monica took a step forward. Lin shuffled backwards slightly, afraid Monica might actually hit her.

Monica's eyes were practically blazing with fury, but she spoke with calm voice

"I need my father back Crest, and I need you to give me a Starglass." she took another step forward.

This time, Lin stood her ground and said "Please Monica, think about what your saying; what your doing."

At these words, Monica's anger disappeared, to be replaced with despair.

"Since I came back, all I've done is think. I _have _to go back Lin. I know you're only doing what you think is right, but I think this is right, and I have to have a Starglass. Will you let me have one or not?"

Lin looked down and sighed. Strictly speaking, Lin couldn't stop Monica from having a Starglass since she'd already use one before, and had already made changes in history, and Lin had even accompanied her when she used the Starglass.

"Very well Monica" Lin conceded. "You may take a Starglass with you."

Monica gave a slight nod, the most gratitude she could bring herself to show, and began to walk back down the ramp at the top of the temple.

"Although," Lin called out, causing Monica to turn around. "You should consider the effect this will have on King Raybrandt."

This time Monica looked confused and said "You mean saving him from death would be bad for him?"

"Death is the best kind of suffering." Lin said. "Anything else you live to remember."

Monica didn't know what to say to this, so she didn't say anything, and simply left.

Present day

But she hadn't forgotten Lin's words.

_"Anything else you live to remember."_

She kept wondering if Lin might actually have a point. But surely, she could be there for him. She could save him and they could look after each other, no matter what happened.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. She checked her equipment; her Long Sword, her Star Armlet and the Starglass. As she checked everything, she noticed that the Starglass seemed contain a lot more stardust than necessary.

_"Strange." _thought Monica.

When she had bought the Starglass, the assistant had said the great sage sent a message saying there was enough stardust for a quick trip, and be sure to use it correctly. Monica had ignored the message, but now that she looked, the Starglass had enough dust for at least six hours. She thought about it briefly, but eventually she decided it didn't matter, and put the Starglass on the floor.

Just before she was about to turn it over, she checked the items in her pockets one more time. Everything was in place, but as she searched she felt something she didn't recognise. As she felt it in her pocket she suddenly realised it was the picture Max had given her. She had been so depressed since she came back she hadn't looked at it once. But she didn't look at it then, afraid it might distract her from what she had to do. So instead, she whispered "Wish me luck Max," as she felt the picture, then turned the Starglass over. As soon as the Starglass was upside down, the room began to spin.

_(Gasp) That took so long to write. You better be enjoying this. Third and last chapter coming soon, AND the answer to _Eucharion's_ question._


	3. Return

_**Here it is. The final blow, the epilogue, the conclusion, the end**_

_**AND I STILL DON'T OWN DARK CHRONICLE (it would be much better if I did)**_

**__**

**Starglass**

The walls came to a halt. Monica opened her eyes and found she was now outside her father's room again. The hallway was dark, so that meant night.

_"The time of the attack." _Monica thought glumly.

She looked around. There were no guards in the hallway. Her father had never liked guards standing outside his room, especially since all he had to do was use the Atlamillia and he could alert anyone and everyone in the kingdom if he was in danger. Monica reached out a hand for the door handle, wondering if she should enter now or wait till she heard something happen. The choice, however, was rather rudely taken away from her by a massive explosion.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The concussive blast caused her to tumble to the floor. When she stood up she found she was in front of a window, _the_ window where a Griffin Soldier had jumped though to stop her helping her father. She corrected herself. The Griffin Soldier _would_ jump though the window, and she had no time to waste. Despite this she couldn't stop herself from climbing onto the wide windowsill and looking out upon the kingdom as the chaos unfolded.

"Holy Daedalus." she whispered under her breath as she watched.

The first explosion had completely flattened the front of the wall surrounding the royal palace. The people milling around the courtyard and the streets outside were still trying to understand what had happened when more time distortions opened up. All over the capital city, red and blue spheda tumbled across the streets, adding to the confusion as hundreds of soldiers poured out of the holes in time. An army of nearly two thousand creatures came charging out of a hundred years in the past, burning, smashing and killing everything in their path. Soldiers, guards and armed police struggled to fight back the horde and seal the time distortions, only to be driven back by outdated weapons which actually gave the enemies the upper hand. Police body armor designed to protect against lasers and magic bursts were shattered by bullets, the army's Ride-Tanks were reduced to scrap by more agile Sonic Bomber's and royal guards were ripped apart as they tried to absorb what they thought was element magic, but actually turned out to be rockets.

Monica had never realized how terrible the attack had been until now. She had been in the court yard at the time and hadn't realized the just how dire the situation was. Suddenly, Monica remembered that her past self _was_ down in the court yard at _this _time, and would come running along the hallway in a matter of minutes. Monica leapt off the window sill and ran towards her father's room; already the sounds of clashing steel could be heard from inside. Monica burst though the doors and stopped dead as she spotted her father.

"DIE GASPARD!" King Raybrant's sword swung downwards, only to connect with floor as the dark assassin stepped aside.

"You first old man." Gaspard replied calmly as he back handed his foe away before sending a sword thrust to his stomach, which the King knocked aside.

Monica felt slightly surprised to see the fight, notonly because she'd forgotten it was Gaspard who'd killed her father, but also because she'd always believed her father had been murdered in cold blood, yet now that she was there she could see that he had an equal chance of killing Gaspard, but he was so enraged he was fighting like an animal and could barely keep his sword under control.

Monica drew her sword. Neither of the two men had noticed her. She moved forward cautiously, not wanting to get spotted. Then without warning, Gaspard back flipped over a clumsy swing and landed right in front of her. He quickly raised his free hand above his head to cast some sort of dark magic, but Monica proved to be faster. She rammed her sword into Gaspard's back, driving it to the hilt. Gaspard froze, the magic in his hand dissipating into nothing. He fell to his knees, before lifting his head back as far as he could so he could glare at Monica. Monica stared back in surprise at the hatred she saw. She remembered when she and Max had been forced to kill him in Mount Gundor, he had been regretful for all he'd done; he'd wanted to leave, forget about the war, even try to find a better way of life. Now though, he was dying with anger and hatred, and Monica could see it in his eyes.

Then, with a growl like an angry dog, Gaspard fell forward, slipping free of her blade. Monica stared at the man who she once felt sorry for, and now felt sorry for him again.

_"I'm sorry Gaspard," _she thought. _"It had to be done."_

Suddenly, a blade crashed into Gaspard's body. Monica jumped and looked up, and found herself looking at the face she'd longed to see ever since he'd died. Her father.

He was exactly as she remembered. Neck length hair of a strange purple-blue shade of colour, strongly built and surprisingly tall, slightly pale skin and a warm, caring face, except his face at the moment was hard and cold. For a moment they just stared at each other, until King Raybrant's face abruptly changed to show despair, and he said simply "Monica..."

Monica new that she should make some excuse and leave, so that her past self could arrive a few minutes later without meeting her three month older self. But seeing her father again after all this time, common sense as forgotten. She ran forward and jumped into her father's arms, which caught her just as they always did.

Monica relished the feeling of her father's arms around her again, but he let go of her far too soon for her liking. He stood up straight and looked at her, with a look that showed no warmth or kindness like she was used to. He gave her a small smile, then walked over to the window. She didn't know what to think. The first time she'd seen her father in three months and he was practically ignoring her. Monica looked down, and spotted blood at her feet. Suddenly she realised what her father had done. Gaspard was now lying dead with his head unnecessarily crushed. She looked at her father, unable to understand why her father, a good and just man would virtual desecrate a dead body. She moved towards him. He made no sign of acknowledging her. When she was standing next to him, she said in a voice strained with conflicting emotions, "I'm glad you're alright father."

King Raybrant looked at his daughter and said "Thank you." before turning to look out the window again.

"His name was Gaspard, wasn't it?" Monica said, trying to get her father to speak to her normally.

Her father looked at her again and said "Yes. He was Gaspard, the dark assassin. He's been a danger to the kingdom for a long time."

Monica wished he show some emotion when he spoke, but she didn't dare mention it.

"Why did you attack him after he was dead?" she asked

The King did not meet his daughter's eye as he said "Because I hate him. I've never really hated another person before, but I hate him, and I'm glad to see him die."

Monica was taken aback.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's done all this." he gestured out of the window.

Monica looked out at the destruction that used to be the capital of the Raybrant Kingdom. Even though most of the people were dead, the fighting continued. The creatures were attacking buildings, vehicles and even the ground. Some people were still fighting, a few had managed to flee the city, most were dead.

As they watched, the King said "He's destroyed our home. Everything we had is gone."

He walked away from the window and fell into a nearby chair. Monica came and knelt in front of him, laying her hand on his.

"We still have each other."

King Raybrant looked at Monica with a sad smile as he said "True," but then the smile disappeared and he said "but I no longer deserve to be called your father. Not now this has happened."

Monica shook her head and replied "You couldn't have stopped this."

"Yes I could have. I could have left the country when Lord Agaris sent word that he needed my help. If I'd left those monsters wouldn't have come here. They would have followed me away from here."

"You couldn't have done that. The country needed you."

"I stayed because I thought the same thing. I was a fool. I stayed to help the people, and when they needed my help I couldn't do anything."

"But..." Monica began to say.

King Raybrant leapt to his feet, causing Monica to fall back.

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" he bellowed. "IT IS MY FAULT! I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS KINGDOM AND I BROUGHT AN ARMY THAT KILLED MY PEOPLE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! _I _KILLED THEM!" his temper then subsided and tears poured down his face as he said quietly "I killed them."

Monica didn't know what do or say. She had never seen her father like. Half mad with rage, half distraught with despair, and shouting at her like he'd never shouted before. She tried to stammer out something but he cut her off.

"I've failed you Monica." he said, not meeting her gaze. "You and everyone else."

He moved away and picked up his sword, then began examining the Atlamillia on his wrist.

"There's only one thing left I can do." he said. "Monica," he turned to her "you must go to Kasarov Stonehenge."

Monica stood up.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have something to do. The resistance army needs the power of the Atlamillia to fight the evil that has destroyed our home."

Fresh tears cascaded down his face, but he continued

"The person who owns the Earth Atlamillia has recently been found. He is a man called Gerald who lived a hundred years ago. I'm going to go back in time to get the Atlamillia so that I can destroy Emperor Griffin." he looked over at Monica. "You need to wait with the Priestess Elaine. I not strong enough to look after you."

Now Monica was really confused. Part of her wanted to comfort her father and convince him the death anddestruction wasn't his fault. Another part was trying to think of what she could do now that her father planned to go back in time instead of her.

_"If he goes back, the time line might be damaged. My father may not revive Lin or save the Shigura_. _Even worse, he might not restore Paznos. And after what he did to Gaspard, what might he do when he takes the Atlamillia from..."_

Monica stopped. She started thinking hard. Her father moved around the room gathering things he'd need, but Monica didn't interrupt him, because with growing horror she realised she was beginning to forget her past.

Even as she concentrated with all her might, more and more details vanished from her mind. Everything she'd done was being taken from her memory.

Then she remembered something that happened recently. Her hand dove into her pocket and brought her photograph. She looked at it, but there was only one person in it- herself. And she couldn't remember the name of the person who should be there. She looked up at her father, who face still held an expression of despair but was ready to leave for one hundred years in the past. She new she had to do something, but she didn't know what. She looked around wildly as though an answer would present itself. Surprisingly enough it did.

As she looked in the direction of the door, she saw a light in the hallway. She realised what it was instantly.

She moved quickly, grabbing her sword and pulling it free of Gaspard's body. Before she left she turned to King Raybrant as he prepared to travel into the past.

"I've missed you, Dad." she said, before running out the door and bringing her sword down on the Starglass. As her sword struck and the magical item shattered, the walls began to spin.

Present day

Monica sat in the hallway of the Raybrant Palace, alone. She sat crossed legged on the floor staring at the picture of her and Max on Veniccio beach. Tears were falling down her face but she made no sound. As she sat there, she remembered Lin's words.

_"Anything else you live to remember."_

Lin had been right. It wasn't a good thing that her father was dead, but it was better.

Monica silently wept as she allowed herself to realise the truth, while gazing at the image of Max.

_"Max, if only you were here." _she thought. _"If only I could be near you now. Your the only person I could rely to help me. But I can never see you again."_

Monica put the photo back in her pocket and stood up. She didn't know what she should do or where she would go, but she new she wouldn't find comfort in the destroyed palace. She quickly gathered up her things- sword, armlet and...

She froze with her hands on the Starglass.

_"How?" _she thought.

The Starglass in her hand was the same as it was before it was smashed, except that about half of the stardust inside had now been lost. As Monica looked it over, she saw there was enough magic inside for about three hours.

Suddenly, Monica remembered the message Lin had sent her.

_"There's enough stardust for a quick trip, be sure to use it correctly."_

Monica realised there was enough dust in the Starglass for another quick trip, for the_ correct _purpose

Lin and her father couldn't help Monica get over her depression, but there was one person who could.

Monica silently thanked Lin as she turned the Starglass over again, and as the walls began to spin around her, Monica held the photo in her pocket and whispered "Max..."

**The End**

**_Well I hope you all enjoyed that._**

**_Eucharion, she didn't go back to save her father because her life would have been ten times worse without her adventure._**

**_Thank you all for reading. Please review. _**


End file.
